This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One-on-one discussions are made with biological workers in order (a) To gain an understanding of the biological problem at hand. (b) To educate the biomedical scientists in the capabilities and limitations of mass spectrometry as a potential tool for assisting in the solution of their biological problems. (c) To work together on the biological problem. (d) To prepare papers describing the findings. Consultations with more than 100 individual scientists were carried out. Frequently each scientist needed multiple consultations.